


The Witching Hour

by freebird97



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Royalty AU, dragon!Ren, high king!dragon!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: You told yourself again and again that it would be a terrible idea to come here and attend this event, but, in the end, rationality lost and hope had won the battle. Yet, an unforeseen meeting shall throw this strategy of your’s down a different path. A path scarcely any, including yourself, hadn’t seen coming.





	1. A Witch’s Lament

It's hard to believe the grandiose stone castle all around you is not that old. They say it was only built on the foundations of the previous castle ten years ago, but already the stone looks to be as old as the wooden floor.

Marveling at the high ceiling and tall windows nearly on every wall, you turn in a slow circle. The skirt of your dress brushes against your ankles as you do so. You may not be moving too quick, but the dress flows and moves with every subtle step or twitch of your body. Thankfully your hair is tightly pinned up as well, otherwise it would be cascading in your face as it usually does.

You’ll really have to thank your mother and best friend later for fixing you up.

Deep red banners with the crest of the royal family lie between every space of the windows and they billow lightly as a breeze stirs them. All of the windows are open, revealing that each one has a balcony connected to it; so really they aren't windows, more like huge glass doors.

Pursing your lips, you bring your gaze away from observing the scenery. Instead you search around the people next, quickly looking away if you make eye contact with someone. It's easy to spot the people of high-society, especially the females. They're dressed elaborately and either wear beautiful headpieces or stunning dresses that you could never afford. Also, their posh attitudes and the way they hold themselves gives away their status, as well.

The people of lesser ranks, middle class and maybe even lower than that are easier to spot. Like yourself, some of them earned just enough money to buy an eye catching dress or received it as hand-me-down. They look, and probably feel, just as out of place as you do standing in the palace ball room.

There is one thing that sticks out the most, however, and it's not any physical feature on anyone. The room is crowded with females with barely any males in sight besides some servants, the father's of daughters, and husbands.

All of the females in the kingdom, and maybe even others, seem to have been invited. Well, more like they came through word of mouth like you did. After all, every female was invited just to see if they could woo the new high king; or they came just to flirt with him and see if they could get anything out of him.

"There's no witches, though," you murmur to yourself, frowning. Not seeing any of your own kind is more than a little irritating, but you should've known no other witch would dare bring themselves here. The former high king and high queen despised the witches, and with uncertainty with how their now reigning son feels about them, your kind has been on the down low. That depressing thought in mind and feeling anxious due to sheer amount of people around you, you turn sharply and decide to head for the nearest balcony.

As soon as you’re away from all the people, you take a deep breath of the cool, fresh air. The atmosphere of the ballroom was more than a little stifling and you didn't realize it until you stepped out. Walking right up to the edge of the balcony, you place both hands atop the railing and lean slightly against it.

You hadn't come to the ball to meet the new king. No, you had come on the hope that you would see or even sense a few of your kind. But with a clear head standing out on this balcony you sense no Wiccan presence but your own. It's not like witches can hide themselves either, especially from their own people. More than a little disappointed, you sigh and shake your head.

"I should've known. I'm such a fool." Your hands squeeze the bars a little tighter as you look up at the stars. They're just as beautiful as they usually are, but seeing them now brings no joy to your aching heart. "I would never get so lucky to meet more here."

"And may I ask who you were wishing to find?"

Whipping around, your eyes widen as you see someone step near silently towards you. Barely any light spills out onto the balcony and with no moonlight it's near impossible to make out who they are—if you would recognize them anyways.

"My apologies for startling you, my dear. I should've warned you of my approach sooner," it's a male, and his voice is deep and smooth. Normally such a voice may sound a bit sly, but the sincerity in his voice leaves no room for it.

"Ah-ah," You stutter, shaking your head and waving a hand dismissively, "don't worry about it. I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings."

He's coming closer—as he does you can make out more of his features. By the look of it, his hair is longer than most and quite messy, it looking just as dark as the night sky above. His eyes sparkle brilliantly mainly because of the soft smile on his face. What you don't miss the most, however, is the heavy golden crown atop his head. He's definitely some royal and even if you can't see him too well, his face does look vaguely familiar.

Pursing your lips, you curtsy as he stops mere feet from you. "I apologize for my rudeness, but, may I ask your name?" When you straighten back up, you don't miss the short smile that swiftly turns serious.

"You are not being rude by asking my name." He steps closer, which only makes your heart pound a little more. He's so beautiful, it's hard not to stare or swoon a little with his gaze locked on your own. Your hand is taken by his and as he brings it up to his lips, he keeps unwavering eye contact with you. When his lips brush the top of your hand, you have to hold back a shiver. The look combined with the kiss is enough to make anyone faint with a high blush adorning their cheeks. "I am His Majesty, High King Ren Kurusu."

You don't realize it, but, your mouth drops open and your eyes widen when he states his name. Of course! The frizzy black hair and gray eyes are noticeable now that he's watching you for your reaction. Your surprised reaction must please him, for he chuckles and steps even closer. His hand having dropped your’s now reaches up to push back a strand of loose hair you never noticed until now. Once again, his touch makes you want to shiver, but you quell it. You do, however, feel goosebumps arise on your arms.

"I'm so sorry, I did not—"

He cuts you off, shaking his head. "Do not fret. This isn't the first time tonight this has occurred. Now, onto more pressing matters: what is your name, princess?" His head is tilted to the side and back, gaze inquisitive.

You swallow, finding it hard to speak. You didn't come here to meet the king or even expected to get a glimpse of him. Talking to him right now is surreal and has anxiety rocketing through your body. You have never been good with socializing and never having spoken to royalty before doesn't help the situation either.

"Well?" He inquires, sounding somewhat amused by your silence. "Did I render you speechless?"

Shaking your head to rid yourself of your thoughts, you manage a small smile as you bow your head a little. "My name is Y/N L/N."

"A lovely name for an equally as lovely young woman." He's smiling lightly again, but you don't miss the glint that flashes in his eyes for a second. Even as he asks his next question he keeps the same demeanor. "I suspect it is a name with witch descent, correct?"

Damn, he's a perceptive one. He must notice your uncomfortable stance, for he steps back one pace from you. That look is in his eyes again, but instead of it be challenging, it's more comforting. "If you are worried I'll be sending you to dungeons for being of witch descent, you're incorrect. I do not uphold the late king and queen’s views."

Biting your lower lip, you look away from him and step back towards the balcony's edge. Once again, you place your hands atop the railing and look out at the stars.

"You're right," you start out quietly, ignoring him as he steps up by your side and looks out at the stars with you, "I am of witch descent. But. . ." Should you really tell a complete stranger, and one of royal blood, who you are? Your story? He could be lying and actually hate witches just as much as his parents. However, he seems to be genuine with what he said. You sense no hatred rolling off him, only curiosity and something else that you can't identify.

Turning your hands over, you look down to stare at your palms. Only concentrating a little, they begin to glow a light gold. Then you cup your hands together and they glow a little brighter. Seconds later a spark lights up into a tiny green and purple flame. It hovers inches over your skin, neither hot nor burning you. You sneak a glance at Ren and his eyes may be a little wide, but you can see the fascination in those irises.

"I am a witch." You can't help but smile at his expression. He looks like a little kid that has seen a magic trick for the first time. Only a select few can wield magic, after all. Yet, even if there is an abundance of magicians in this time, most don't ever see magic their entire lives. It's something most like to keep hidden, especially among witches; an already secretive lot that became even more so when the late high king and queen reigned. "As I stated, I am Y/N, the Witch of the Golden Sky."

Snuffing out the flame by closing your hands together, you turn your gaze fully to Ren. It takes a few seconds before his eyes are back on you. The curiosity you saw from before has strengthened tenfold—you can see it in his still wide eyes as well. "Were you born a witch?"

You nod once to confirm his question, smiling at him. “I was born into a family of witches, but of course, only secretly. My step-father is unaware he has a witch for a daughter and I’d like for it to stay that way.”

“Ah, I see.” He nods, pursing his lips for a moment. “I presume your step-father would not take kindly to this information?”

“Not at all. Not only that, but, I do come from a family of magically inclined witches and warlocks.” You smile sheepishly. "It's not something I would ever tell anyone... At least, until now."

He hums in thought, looking away from you for just a couple seconds. When he looks back, you don't miss the impressed look in his eyes that fades away to curiosity again. "I'll ask more about that at a later time. Where are you from?"

Later time?

Confused, you slowly answer his question. "I'm from the western side of the kingdom. It's a small little town that you've probably never heard the name of."

"Try me."

"Does Hylel ring a bell?" When he shakes his head, you smile. "Thought so. It's no bigger than a mile all around, so I figured you wouldn't have. It's not an interesting town; there's barely anything to do there."

He's leaning forward now, clearly interested. His hand on the railing is also dangerously close to touching your own. "What is there to do, than?"

"Uh," you grumble, scratching the back of your neck as you think. "Well, we do have a festival each Autumnal Equinox that is a lot of fun. A lot of people often throw parties around the pond outside of town during the summer too, and almost always the whole town is invited. And if you're really bored, you can hang out at public garden with some friends. That's about it."

He hums, seemingly content with your answer. "And where do your interests lie?"

You side eye him, giving him a questioning look. He's very curious about your life, it seems. It's a little odd, but not too surprising. He's used to probably boredom all day despite having a life of luxury. A commoners life must sound like a breath of fresh air to him.

"Well," you start slowly, "my life is pretty boring. I work with my grandmother in her flower shop, but outside of that there's not much else I do besides reading and writing. Sometimes I'll draw too, but not nearly as much as I spend writing."

There he goes again, tilting his head to the side as he eyes you inquisitively.

You frown and look away from him. His silent response was something you were expecting, if not then a surprised utterance. Not very many people, especially people of higher society, like or can even imagine a commoner with the ability to read, let alone write. Unless you go to school or get taught by a kind priest, not very many people in the lower class learn how to read. It's a sad fact, really, but one that will more than likely never be changed.

You hate it. You absolutely and abhorrently hate it. Coming from a family of witches you had learnt to read and write from the high priestess of your family’s coven. Not everyonefrom your town has it as easy as you. Again and again you had petitioned for your coven’s priestess or the town’s local priest to teach some of the people, but your begging had fallen on deaf ears. That or the people didn’t find it necessary to learn such an important skill.

"Forgive me," Ren’s sudden voice snaps you out of your pensive thoughts as he lifts your chin and makes you look at him. He's frowning, clearly looking a little upset at himself for some odd reason. "I did not mean to be so impolite. I was not expecting such a response only because your beauty made me believe you to be a model of some sort."

Blushing, you look away. _Oh_.

"I’m truly sorry. Could you forgive me, Y/N?"

You wait a second, then once you look back at him you nod. His expression turns into a wide smile, gray eyes sparkling. Suddenly, he cocks his head and withdraws his hand, listening to something. "What is it?" You ask him.

"The song playing is a favorite of mine. My dear, would you honor me with the pleasure of a dance?" He offers out a hand, smiling softly and invitingly.

Silently, you stare at it, contemplating for a moment whether or not it’s a good idea. However, as the seconds tick by you slowly raise your hand and place it on top of his. Immediately, he lightly grabs it. “I would be honored to have this dance with you, Your Majesty.”

The grin he now wears is infectious. He doesn’t say another words, just gently pulling you along his side. You blink rapidly when you leave the darkness behind and go into the light with him. The difference I’d almost too much to take in, but you take it in anyways.

However, what throws you for a loop is how many eyes turn to you. The stares and whispers send your heart rate into a frenzy, the drum of feeling as if it’s up in your ears. You ignore them to the best of your ability, but when you catch a glimpse of a familiar figure your heart stops and you freeze in place, halting you and Ren’s measured pace to the dance floor.

Warm gray eyes turn to you, a dark eyebrows rising in question as to why you’ve stopped. The both of you are a mere foot from the dance floor, the dancers upon it whirling by even giving you some stares. Swallowing, you look away from him, taking a step back and withdrawing your hand from his. The music playing is a jovial sound, carrying but not stifling conversation, so even when you speak softly your sure Ren can hear you.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I’ve just realized”—you stop mid-sentence, just now noticing that you’ve been noticed by the one you had hoped would never look your way.

Your step-father’s eyes are on you. No recognition is in his eyes because of the glamor you have over yourself specifically to fool him, yet, even still, everything within you is screaming at you to flee from the scene. He had forbidden you from coming to this event—if he found out you disobeyed him there would be hell to pay.

Breath caught in your throat, you barely manage to throw out words as you gather up the skirt of your dress. “I have to go. Forgive me.”

Without another word you turn on your heels and flee the scene. Now everyone within the room is staring, watching with a mix of emotions as a young woman flees the wide-eyed High King. Ren shouts after you, but you don’t catch what he says, too focused on not tripping over your own dashing feet or your skirts. You don’t even see that guards reach out for you on command of their king—all you know is that you have no time to be stopped.

_I’m a fool! A complete and utter fool!_ Those are your fleeting thoughts just before you focus entirely on escaping.


	2. A Witch Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days pass by and you can’t seem to stop thinking about the short, albeit wonderful time you had with the high king. It’s when in the midst of these thoughts the unexpected happens—will your fate now change?

Days later you’re still thanking your lucky stars that you hadn’t been caught in your mad dash home. You’re feet had moved swift enough and the carriage you had rode in had moved even faster. It wasn’t until you were safely home that you looked back through your memories and noticed that the guards of the palace and numerous others had tried stopping you. Upon realizing that fact you became confused. After some thought you came to conclusion that the high king must have seen your sudden escape as rude and wished to punish you in some way.

There couldn’t be another reason. There just _couldn’t_ be...

Even if you had come to that conclusion and tried to purge your mind of the king, over the course of the next few days you just couldn’t get your mind off him. Your mind was plagued with thoughts of him—sometimes, while you were in the midst of doing the most mundane of tasks or working with your grandma you would let yourself daydream of a future with him. It would never happen, after all you are only just a secretive witch from a small town, but, you didn’t stop your mind from dreaming the impossible.

Exactly six days later from the ball you’re up in your room, the door locked to keep any unwanted guests out, going through the herbs you’ve collected and sorting them away into selected hiding places. As you’re doing this your swimming back and forth between the task at hand and going over the memory with the king again.

“I wonder if I’ll ever see him again.” You sigh dreamily, closing your eyes for a moment. “Maybe, just maybe, I can see if I can get invited to another event at the palace. Maybe that way we can actually have that dance...”

You jolt in surprise as the house suddenly shakes. The herbs in your hands drop and you only pick them up once you come over your surprise. Curiosity gnawing away at you, you swiftly put them away, unlock your door, then head downstairs. A commotion has started up and it only grows louder as you come down. No one pays you any attention, even when you call out with a question.

You watch them all for a moment, noting how everyone is making their way to the back of the house. Eyebrows raised, you slowly join them.

“A live one, can you believe it?”

“I never thought I’d see one with mine own eyes!”

“What’s it doing here? I hope it doesn’t eat him...”

“Dragons don’t eat people, you buffoon!”

_A_ _dragon?_ You freeze in place, staring at the two maids and the cook, who are watching outside raptly. Your step-father is nowhere in sight, but you pay that no mind, too stunned.

When you come to your senses, you speak to the chittering and nervously excited household members. “What’s this about a dragon?” They turn to you, all expressing some form of shock. You look between them before going over to the windows yourself. “I hope you all haven’t been in my step-father’s private collection of wine. I wouldn’t want to see all of you in trouble”—

Instantly, you’re rooted in place, just staring out the window into the slowly spreading twilight hours. You need no sun to see exactly what’s going on outside, even if your mind keeps trying to tell you you’re only seeing things.

“See, madame? A dragon!” The maid closest to you, her name being Abbie, speaks up. “Isn’t it majestic?”

The older maid, Jocelyn, smacks Abbie lightly on the shoulder. “Majestic? It looks downright terrifying! Get away from the window—I hear dragons like to eat young maidens.”

Gregory, your household’s cook, now pipes in with his gruff voice. “Josie, they don’t eat people, for the last time.” Ignoring them all, you dash away from the window and head towards the door. “Wait, miss, your father said no one should go out!”

The three’s cries fall on deaf ears as you race out the door and into the darkening evening.

You call out your step-father’s name, racing over to him. Mere feet from him he turns around and gives you a sharp glare, stopping you dead in your tracks with just the look on his face alone. He isn’t happy by your sudden presence, very much not happy at all.

“Y/N, go back inside this instance.” He growls this out, not breaking eye contact with you. You suck in a breath and shift your weight, looking away from him when his glare becomes too much.

“For-Forgive me, but...” Words fail you. They fall flat on your tongue, which suddenly feels just as dry as your mouth. Closing it, you swallow thickly and look to your feet, trying to form any words in your head, as well. They all fall just as short, too.

“Go. Now. I will not order this again.”

Suddenly, both of your attention is drawn to the dragon as it growls. You look to it, a little frightened by the sudden, deep noise. It may be sitting calmly and elegantly with its head raised high and its tail gently curled around its front feet, but the curling of its lip would be evident enough in its displeasure.

_Is_ _it_ _angry_ _at_ _my_ step- _father...?_ You look between the two. The dragon is looking at him, still clearly unhappy with him. _Was_ _it_ _because_ _of_ _what_ _he_ _said?_ _I_ _don’t_ _understand_ _this_ _at_ _all._

“I don’t care who you are, dragon, but I do not take a threat like that without giving one in return. I would advise you leave these grounds this instance before I’m forced to take drastic measures.” Now he’s whirling on the dragon and this makes you throw a hand over your mouth to stifle a gasp.

You’re about to cry out your step-father’s name again when suddenly there’s a flash of light. It’s not blinding, but, you can’t help but to quickly shut your eyes and keep them shut for a suspended moment. When you open them, you stare at where the dragon once stood. Your sight is met with something you had been expecting even less than a black dragon showing up on your property.

“Your Majesty!” You cry out, quickly grabbing your skirts and curtsying. Realization dawning on your step-father, he swiftly falls into a low bow. All the color has drained from his face, as it should for now he realizes he had just threatened not only royalty, but the high king himself.

“Forgive me for my transgressions, Your Majesty. I”—

“You were not aware it was I who you were threatening.” He eyes him sharply, stepping towards him with his head held high. “Be thankful I am nothing like my little brother; he would show you no mercy for your thoughtless words.” Head still high, he gives the man a last fleeting look before stepping around him. The moment his eyes land on you his gaze softens as a fond smile makes its way upon his face.

You pull your lower lip between your teeth and bow once again, this time even deeper. “Your Majesty, forgive”—

Suddenly, your hands are taken by larger and warm hands. “Please rise.” You raise your head slowly as you straighten, meeting the eyes of the high king. You feel your heart jump in your chest before its tempo rises. His gaze is different from before. Yes, it’s intense, yet it’s brought forward even more by the fact his eyes are no longer gray, but they’re now a stunning ruby red color. The two of you keep eye contact even as he brings your hands up to kiss the top of each of them. “It is a pleasure to see you again, Y/N.”

You’re struck speechless once again, but it’s due to pure shock instead of fear this time around. His smile becomes a bit wider the longer you two share your gazes.

As smart as he is known to be, he astutely speaks. “You are wondering why I am here, correct?” When you nod he answers. “Your sudden flight interrupted my attempt at courting you further—I simply could not let it end there, not when I had found a woman who enraptured me so.”

Your blush turns a few shades darker. “I-I...I don’t understand.”

Ren tilts his head back slightly and to the side, quirking an eyebrow. “What is so hard to understand? I find myself intrigued by you, my lady. I wish to get to know you better, if you would allow it.” He raises your hands to his lips again, this time his brilliant eyes closing as he inhales deeply. “And perhaps court you further than you believe.”

_He_ _can’t_ _be_ _suggesting..._

When he looks back to you, his gaze serious and intense all at once, you have to look away. Had your heart not already been thundering away in the bony cage that is your chest, it would be doing so right now. Instead it just skips a few beats and resumes its fast pace.

“Well? Will you take the leap with me, my dear?”

You purse your lips and mull over his question. Silence hangs heavy, nobody daring to speak. You can see your step-father still standing in place out of the corner of your eyes. His shock is evident, but you swear you can make out a bit of anger in his eyes. Seeming to notice your little gaze, his eyes narrow on you before he shakes his head slowly.

Determination rising in your chest you look to the high king, meeting his waiting gaze with a smile that shines like the sun. Rebellion soars through your soul just as much as pure joy—you will not let your step-father further dictate the course of you life no longer.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed~.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote over a year ago that I decided to change up a bit and post over here, so you may find a mix of my old and new writing style here. Also, I would just like to make you all aware now that this is using an AU version of the Persona 5 Protagonist—his name is Ren Kurusu and he has a younger twin brother by the name of Akira Kurusu (who doesn’t make an appearance in this, but it is the same Akira from my series On Fire’s Wind).
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this~. A second chapter shall be added to this in due time.


End file.
